


Chloé et Kenny les meilleurs potes de l'enfer

by Marie_Aline_de_Randomia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), South Park
Genre: BBF, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen, Randome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia/pseuds/Marie_Aline_de_Randomia
Summary: Oh non Chloé est encore morte ! Une chance elle va pouvoir aller en enfer retrouver Satan, mais surtout revoir son meilleur pote d'enfer : Kenny ! Cette fic est baser sur l'univers de l'épisode Planète Gros Nibards (saison 12 épisode 3) de South Park à voir si ça n'est pas déjà fait!
Kudos: 1





	Chloé et Kenny les meilleurs potes de l'enfer

**Petite fic que j'ai créée après la réflexion suivante "En fait Chloé c'est la Kenny de la _vie est étrange"_je me suis fait dire qu'il est nécessaire d'être amis, c'est logique non?**

**Planète Gros Nibards (saison 12 épisode 3) de South Park donc aller voir si ça n’est pas déjà fait ;3**

**Je tien à préciser que j'ai déjà publier cette fictions sur FanFiction sous le nom de "Marie-Aline de Randomia" **

* * *

_Dans la décharge d'Arcadia Bay_

**Chloé**: Max! Max! Regarde je vais tiré sur cette vielle voiture

Chloé tira sue la voiture avec son pistolet, la balle percuta le métal de celle-ci avant de percuter

**Max**: Ho mon Dieu ils ont tues Chloé!

**Kyle**: Espèce d'enfouirait

_En enfer_

C'était l'heure pour Satan d'accueil les nouveaux venus en enfer. Cette tâche était toujours pénible: Il y avait les croyants pratiquant qui était scandalisait être en enfer, ceux qui veule pas accepter la mort ou bien ce persuader de rêver, et les Gothiques trop darck heureux de pouvoir faire amis amis avec Satan, mais aux finales il trouve toujours l'enfer trop "Conformiste". Ces "Réunions de bienvenue" étaient vraiment pénibles pour le prince de l'enfer : déjà le monde! Il faut dire que seul les mormons allaient au paradis qui se n'étais qu'un maigre pourcentage de la population. Et les l'autre qui critiquait sans rien savoir, alors que l'enfer est vraiment trop cool, il fait jamais froid, des fêtes son souvent organisateur, on retrouve des tas d'amis! Satan monta sur la scène,

**Satan**: * soupire * Bonjour à touts et bienvenu en enfer! Je sais que vous me direz donc je vais être claire: Vous êtes bien mort c'est pas une blague. Pour aller au paradis il faillais être mormon. Voilà!

Satan descendit de la scène légèrement énerver c'est dernier temps il ne lui arrive pas que des problèmes à chaque fois des détaille! Mais plein de petites choses au final ça fait beaucoup.

**Chloé**: Salut Satan!

**Satan**: Chloé! Je suis tellement contant de te voir!

Hé oui Chloé connais Satan elle le concassait même très bien, après tout ça n'étais la première fois quelle mourrais, loin de la! La première fois elle était surprise comme toutes les premières fois que vous me disiez. Cependan elle n'était guère étonnée de se retrouver enfer, si elle était c’est bien évidement à cause de son comportement de rebelle, et c'est l'habitude de punk. Elle étais dans son élément avant d’apprendre quelle se retrouver en enfer, car elle n'était pas mormone évidement ça fait moine classe ... Satan reprit avec sa voix mielleuse.

**Satan**: Comment es-tu cette morte si?

**Chloé**: Accident bête! J'ai tiré sur une voiture, rebond, puis ... Décès!

**Satan**: Chloéééééééé! Tu devrais faire plus attention!

**Chloé**: Je sais bien! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, et serais trop triste de plus moi voir!

**Satan**: Ar ... C'est bien vrai, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir!

**Chloé**: D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas où il es ...?

**Satan**: Kenny ? Pas encore, mais il ne faut pas tarder, ici c'est comme ça deuxième maison. Et puis vous êtes inséparable, quand il sera la viendra directement vers toi.

**Kenny**: * Arrivée en courent * MmmmmMMMm

**Chloé**: KENNYYY

Chloé et Kenny son de grand ami, leur amitié est née à la première fois que Chloé est arrivée en enfer. Elle était déprimait et ne connaissais personne, alors elle déambule en regard de ces pieds. C'est comme ça à pu voir dans un magazine coquin réplique de jolies filles qui n'attendent cas d'être vu. Chloé regarda autour de elle aux environs elle a commencé à se pencher pour attraper le magazine après tout elle était déjà en enfer. Elle frôla l'objet de ces convoitises, une autre main toucha le précieux. Chloé était furieuse! Elle leva la tête toujours contrariait, mais cette sensation désagréable volent en flambeaux quand les yeux de Kenny rejoins les siens, il avait eu tout les deux un coup de foudre ... d'amitié.

**Chloé**: Alors Kenny comment es-tu mort cette fois-ci?

**Kenny**: MMMmmmmMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM.

**Chloé**: AH AH AH AH Sacré Kenny!

**Kenny**: MMmMMm?

**Chloé**: Qu'est-ce que je veux faire? Bonne question je ne suis pas encore réfléchie ...

**Satan**: Oh, je sais! Pourquoi vous aller pas à Nibar-Land ?

**Kenny**: MMMMM!

**Chloé**: Nibar-Land? J'aime bien le nom, mais c'est quoi exactement?

**Kenny**: MMmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMmMMMMMMMMM

**Chloé**: QUOI! MAIS ÇA A L'AIRE GÉNIALE!

**Satan**: Je savait que ça aller vous plaire!

**Kenny**: MMMMmmmmMMM?

**Satan**: Hé oui ça à toujours faire partie de l'enfer!

**Chloé**: Comment on peut y aller?

**Satan**: *Tend une clés à Chloé * tien c'est la clé de mon pick-up, il est garé la bas vous fait attention !

**Chloé**: promis!

**Satan**: Et pas "Accident bête" n'est ce pas Chloé?

**Chloé**: Alors la je ne peux rien de promettre!

**Kenny**: Mm Mm Mm Mm!

**Satan**: * lève les yeux au ciel * Ha la la c'est deux la!

**Chloé**: Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, tu vas vraiment me laisser prendre ton pick-up?

**Satan**: J'ai beaucoup trop de travail! Je vous fais confiance et pas de rayure, je viens de repeindre les flammes!

**Chloé **: Ça sera un honneur de piloter le pick-up de Satan ! Kenny si tu arrives le premier tu aura le droit de me peloter! *Court vers le pick-up*

**Kenny **: MMMMMMM *coure vers le pick-up*

Après quelle que heure nos deux meilleurs amis arriver à Nibar-Land. Bien que Kenny était frustre de ne pas être arrivé en premier et donc pas conséquence, n'avais pas pu peloter les deux melons qui servais de sein à Chloé, Il avait pu se défouler bavent devant immense sein présent dans le paysage. A toute allure il bondissé sur les énormes poitrines au sol servent de trampoline

**Chloé **: C'est mieux que Disneyland!

**Kenny **: MMMMM !

Alors que Kenny contempler le paysage fabuleux il remarqua deux silhouettes cela l'interloqua, il demanda donc à Chloé de s'approcher. En s'approchent ils remarquer que l'un c'est deux individus n'est d'autre que la princesse de Nibard-Lande à moutier nu enchainer à une plaque en métal.

**Chloé **: *Bave* Putaine qu'est quelle est bon…

**Agresseur **: AGRRRAAAA

**Kenny **: M ?

**Chloé **: Ne t'en fait pas Kenny j'ai plus un tour dans mon sac !

Chloé sortit une pistole de sa poche et le pointa vers l'agresseur. Elle tira héla l'agresseur lévita, la balle rebondit sur la plaque en métal et transperça leur ennemie morte sur le coup.

**Chloé **: Ce n'est pas tout ton fait se que je voulais, mais sa à marche donc bon…

Kenny couru vers la princesse et la détacha suivie de prés par Chloé, aider une princesse en détresse ? Évidemment ! Surtout quand il s'agit de la princesse au Gros-Nibar À moitie nu, elle remit son chapeau de cowboy. Notre trio repris place sur le Pick-Up en directions Nibopolice c'est la princesse au Gros-Nibar qui conduisé Kenny et Chloé en profiter pour regarder "le paysage"

**Chloé **: Je n'ai pas la country, mais si c'est avec toi je peut en écouter tout la journée !

Une fois arriver au palais de Nibo-Police la princesse le conduise jusqu'au au roi.

**Roi **: Je vois que vous êtes attirait pas la beauté des super gros nibars hallucinants de ma fille

**Chloé **: Hé comment !

**Kenny **: MMM !

**Chloé/Kenny **: *Se tape dans la Main*

Alors, aller vous baigner dans la fontaine de Varlote et tripoter ses nibars avec de l'eau savonneuse

**Chloé **: Mais ce n'est pas l'enfer ici … C'est la Paradies !

La princesse au Gros Nibar les conduise à la fontaine de Varlote (En gros c'est une piscine) elle étais ornementer par les plus belle poitrines que nos héros n'est jamais vu. La princesse commença à se déshabituer nos deux compères fire de même avec précipitations. Ils s'installeraient dans l'eau.

**Saddam (En** **peignoir) **: Salut les gonçaises !

**Chloé **: Oh mon dieu mes vous êtes …

**Saddam **: Oui ?...

**Chloé **: Ben Laden !

**Saddam **:…. Qu'est que t'es conne…

**Kenny **: MMMM !

**Chloé **: Saddam Hussein !

**Saddam **: C'est ça ! Bon maintient petit tu me laisses avec mes puts

**Chloé **: Quoi comment ça vos puts !? Comment osez-vous goujat ! Tout ce que vous voulez ce sont nos seins !

**Kenny **: MmmMM…

**Chloé **: Bon ok… C'est vrai que moi aussi j'un peut de temps en temps je regarder pas pur maladresse quelle que sein… Mais se qu'il faut se dire c'est pas combien de seins j'ai vus, mais pourquoi Saddam est ici ?

**Kenny **: MMmmmMm ?

**Saddam **: Si vous vouliez savoir j'ai réussi à ma barre du Paradies quand tous les mormons jouer aux cartes j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

**Chloé **: Quel plan diabolique !

**Saddam **: Je ne te le fais pas dire !

**Roi **: Attende tu ne peux pas encore voir les nibars hallucine de ma fille

**Saddam **: Hé je peux savoir pourquoi ?

**Roi **: Il à autres prétendants

**Chloé **: OUIAS

**Kenny **: MMMM !

**Roi **: Cela devra être décidé dans la grande Nib-Arène de Nibo-Police

Chloé et Kenny regarderaient Saddam il étais prêts !

_Dans les vestiaires de la Nib-Arène_

Le combat n'avait pas encore commençais nos trois athlètes se préparé, Satan arriva soufflet

**Satan **: Saddam qu'est que tu fais là ?

**Saddam **: Avous, je t'ai manqué

**Satan **: Mais alors la pas du tout !

**Chloé **: *chuchote à Kenny* qu'es qui se passe ?

**Kenny **: MmmMMMMMMmMMMMMM

**Chloé **: Quoi Saddam et l'ex de Satan !

**Satan **: Du dois retournait au paradis

**Saddam **: Jamais ! Merci, mais les jeux de cartes je commence à en avoir marre !

**Satan **: Tu l'auras voulu ! Je n'est cas te tues !

**Saddam **: N'essaie même pas ! Si je mure, je reviendrais ici !

**Satan **: Ho non… Il à raison…

**Kenny **: MmmMMmMmMmMMMMMMmmmmmMm ?

**Satan **: En parler à Dieu, oui j'y ai pensé, mais lui aussi est overbooké

**Chloé **: Ne t'en fait pas Satan on va lui botter le cul !

**Kenny **: MmmMMmMmMmMMM !

**Chloé **: Il n'aura jamais le trophée Gros-Nibar ! Fait confiance à Super Chloé et Super Kenny !

_Dans la Nib-Arène_

Nos rivaux étaient face à face derrière eux plusieurs armes disponibles. Les gradins étaient replie le roi la princesse et Satan étais présente dans une zone réserve

**Roi **: Combattre pour le trophée Gros-Nibar

**William **: C'est ma Fille ! C'est ma Fille !

**Chloé **: Papa pas devant la princesse Gros-Nibar !

Saddam et Kenny prise les arme et courrier l'un vers l'autre

**Kenny **: MMmMMM !... MmmmMM ?

**Chloé **: Ne t'en fait pas Kenny j'ais un plan !

Chloé sortie une clé de son jean elle appuya sur un bouton et la Pick-Up de Satan apparu derrière elle.

**Satan **: Mon Pick-Up !

Chloé s'installa dans le véhicule elle commença à se diriger vers Saddam. Hélas elle se sentie comme disparate jus cas se sentier aspirait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans la décharge d' Arcadia Bay

**Max **: Chloé surtout ne tire pas sur cette voiture !

**Chloé **: Quoi ! Mais qui es que je fais ici !

**Max **: C'est toi qui voulais venir ici !

**Chloé **: *Prendre Max pas les épaule et la secoue* Mes tu ne comprends pas je dois retournait en enfer pour battre Saddam et me baigner dans les fontaines de Varlote avec la princesse Gros-Nibar !

**Max **: Effectivement je ne comprends rien !

Chloé regarda autour t-elle, elle vit un train s'approcher elle on profita pour se jeter sur les raille en même temps que le train arriva sur elle.

**Max **: Arrêt Chloé ça pourrait devenir dangereux !

**Chloé **: Désoler je ne t'endente pas Max je suis mort …. Attend, mais non…

**Max **: Chloé comment tu à pu survire ça sa…

**Chloé **: Oui c'est qui l'enfouirait qui m'empêche de mourir !?

**… **: C'est moi qui vous empêche !

**Max **: Qui a parlé !

**… **: Je suis ici

Un petit animal apparue il avait une tête hippopotame et un corps de rongeure nos deux héroïnes on fait ce qu'une personne normale aurait fait …

**Chloé **: Vite Max on doit tues cette chose ! *Donne des coups de pied*

**Max **: *donne des coud de sac*

**Dieu **: Pourquoi fait vous sa à Dieu ?

**Chloé **: *S'arrêt* Dieu ?

**Max **: *continue à mettre des coups de sac* on doit arrêt ?

**Dieu **: Chloé si je ne t'ai pas laisser mourir comme tu en à temps l'habitude c'est pour de ramené en enfer avec moi. Si tu meurs maintenait tu devras téléporter à l'entre de l'enfer et non à Nibar-Land

**Chloé **: À oui…

**Max **: *continue à mettre des coups de sac* Niard-Land…

**Chloé **: Oui c'est… Max tu devais peut-être arrêter…

**Max **: A … OK

**Dieu **: Je vous amène avec moi !

De la lumière se créa tout autour d'eux, elle se dissipa Chloé se retrouva à coter du pick-up de Satan.

**Max (Dans les gradins)**: Mmmmm… J'ai bien l'architecture *Prend des photos*

**Chloé **: Kenny !

Kenny était à mortier mort au sol Saddam acheva son ennemi dans un rire diabolique

**Chloé **: Ta tue mon meilleur pote de l'enfer ! Comment à tu osez!?

Chloé entra dans la voiture et fonça sur Saddam qui essaie de s'enfuir malgré ça Chloé réussis à le percuter tellement fors que Saddam s'envola dans le ciel, tellement loin qui se retrouva au Paradies

**Mormon **: Saddam ! On ta cherchais partout, partant pour une partie de tennis ?

**Saddam **: Hé merde…

Les gradins étais en folie tous sauf Satan qui ne l'était cas moitié

**Satan **: Mon pick-up…

Max descendit dans l'arène

**Max **: Chloé tu à étais formidables !

**Chloé **:Oui, mais Kenny… Se baigner dans la fontaine de Varlote avec la princesse Gros-Nibar… c'était notre rêve !

**Max **: *marmonne dans sa barbe* pourquoi nous on fait jamais de truc comme ça…

**… **: MMMMMMmmMMMMMMMMMM !

**Chloé **: Attende cette voix !

Kenny était revenu plein de poussière et essouffler, il coure vers Chloé et lui fit un câlin.

**Chloé **: KENNY ! Mais comment tu as fait pour revenir

**Max **: Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'il y où? à Detroit?

**Chloé **: HAHAH tu à raison ! Mais comment tu à fait pour venir aussi vite !

**Kenny **:MmMmMMMMmMMMMmMmmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMMMmmMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMmmMmMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMmMmmMMmmmmmMMMmmmmmmmmmMMMmMmmmmMmmMMmMMMMMMmMMmmmm

**Chloé **: Ouaaa astucieux !

**Max **: J'aurais pas pensé…

Satan sauta dans l'arène

**Satan **: Tout semble être revenu à la normale pour fêter ça ne vous dirais pas de faire… UNE FÊTE !

**Tous **: OUAISSSSSSS

**Dieu **: Es-tu sûr que c'est raisonnable ?

**Chloé **: Aller Dieu fait pas ton coincer !

**Max **: Oui est comme ça sa serra la frontière entre le Paradies et l'enfer !

**Dieu **: Bon d'accore, mais alors j'ai le droit t'inviter des amis!

**Satan **: *Lève les yeux au ciel* Oh non me dit pas que tu va inviter ton fit et sa bande de…

**Jésus **: … Salut Satan…

**Satan **: Ha Jésus… Alors… ça va… ?

**Jésus **: Oui comme tu peut voir je suis venu moi et ma bande de…

**Chloé **: PETONCUL ! HAHAHAHHAHA

**Jésus :**….

**Chloé **: Aller quoi Jésus… Ne reste pas … Plantez-la ! HAHAHAHAAH

**Kenny **: Mm Mm Mm Mm !

**Max **: *chuchote à Chloé* Euh… Chloé t'es sûr pour ta blague… ?

**Chloé **: Mais oui de toute façon on va tous aller en enfer !

**Max **: Ha oui j'avoue… Hé Moïse je vais ouvris ta mère en deux ! Hahahaha

**Chloé **: Ohhhah trop bien trouver Max *lui tape dans la main*

**Kenny **: Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm !

**Moïse **: …

**Jésus **: Pff… Très spirituelle…

**Roi **: Vous avez réussi vous allez pouvoir savonner les énormes nichons de ma fille !

**Chloé **: Trop bien Kenny *lui tape dans la main*

**Kenny **: MmMMMMM !

**Chloé **: Aller on y va !

**Max **: OK ….. Bon … ben… bonne baignade…

**Chloé **: … Attende Kenny *chuchote à Kenny*

**Kenny **: Mmmm ? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Chloé **: Oh Super ! T'es vraiment mon meilleur pote de l'enfer ! Hé Max !

**Max **: … Oui…

**Chloé **: On sait avec Kenny que tu pourrais peut-être venir ! Et puis tu sais Kenny ne dira jamais non à une paire de seins en plus !

**Kenny **: MMM !

**Max **: Oh c'est vrai ! Mais je ne voudrais pas gêner…

**Chloé **: Oh Max tu sais Kenny c'est mon meilleur ami de la mort, mais toi tu restes ma meilleure amie de la vie !

**Max **: Bon OK je viens moi aussi je ne dis jamais non à deux paires de sein !

**Chloé **: coquine!

**Kenny **: MMM

**Chloé **: Alor, on y va !

**Kenny**/**Chloé**/**Max **: *Se prenne sous les bars*

Notre trio retrouva la princesse au Gros-Nibar, il se retrouver vite nu dans la fontaine afin d'aider le a nettoyer les énormes seins de la princesse. De puis il avait pu garder des souvenirs garce à leur photographe attitrer Max. Ce moment fut long et intense. Il dure évidement quitter la princesse et repartir dehors, la fête n'était pas encore finie.

**Chloé **: Haaa c'était trop bien !

**Max **: Oui en fait une activité que l'on peut faire entre pote !

**Kenny **: MMMMMM

**Satan **: Ha vous voilà ! J'en avais marre de devoir rester avec Jésus !

**Chloé **: Je veux bien le comprendre !

Ils allai donc dance, manger, boire, fumer des pétard. L'enfer étais en délire ils se racontai des blague, et même jouée des tours aux autres inviter. Chloé russisa à parler à son père, elle passer beaucoup de temps en enfer, mais elle le passer exclusivement avec Kenny elle délaisser donc un peut son pauvre père en re-fument des pétard avec lui, mais jura de venir le voir sauvent, après tout elle n'allait quand même pas arrêta de mourir. La fête commença à ralentir signe quelle étais fini.

**Dieu **: Je dois vous raccompagner mes enfants

**Chloé **: Bon OK a plus Satan

**Satan **: J'espéré que tu reviseras vite

**Max **: Ouias en fait ne va pas te jeter sous un train non plus !

**Chloé **: Voyons Max….

**Satan **: Oui, car tu dois repeindre mon Pick-Up je te rappelle…

**Chloé **: A c'est vrais qu'il a meurflé… et bien ça nous fera une activité en plus pas vrais Kenny !

**Kenny **: MMMMMM !

**Chloé **: Ahahaha, t'es vraiment trop drôle !

**Dieu **: Il faut y aller Chloé, tu dois aussi laisser Kenny ressusciter !

**Chloé **: OK a plus Kenny *Lui tape dans la main*

Chloé et Max a disparu dans une lumière, mais Chloé a toujours été très bon Kenny après tout le meilleur ami de l'enfer !

* * *

Comme vous pouviez le voir, j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages surtout Chloé! Kenny, bon au début Max elle reste sérieuse et "subir les événements" mais je crois que c'est parti en couille ... d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien écrire une fic ou Max Chloé et Kenny enquêtaient avec Les Super Meilleurs Potes vous savez de South Park (Jésus, Moïse, Bouddha ...)

J'espère que ça vous sera plus et encore plus Randome!


End file.
